Welcome To my Life
by ps.iloveyouforever
Summary: BellaSwan was has a secret that only three people know about. She decides to move to back to Forks, Washington. Where here dad and brother live. She meets up with old friends. Mabe even finds new love? What will happen when she cant hide her secret? HUMAN
1. Summary

I am working on a story that will be up as soon as I can get my computer back

I am working on a story that will be up as soon as I can get my computer back.

**Summary:**

ALL-HUMAN! Bella Swan was born in Forks, Washington. When she was ten her parent, Renee and Charlie, got divorce. She went with her mother to Phoenix, Arizona, while Emmett, her brother, stayed with Charlie. Now 7 years later she is returning to Forks to see Charlie, Emmett and all her friends. Bella was a dorky, chubby, frizzy haired freak when see was 10 and had the worst style. She is now thin, straight haired, and amazing gorgeous with great style. How will her friends react to her change?


	2. Chapter 1 details and welcome homes

**Sorry for the wait….**

**On with CHAPTER 1…. **

My name is Bella Swan, and I am 18 years old. Two weeks ago I was raged. Not many people know only my family, Renee Charlie & Emmett, knew. My parent were divorced, me and mom lived in Florida, while dad and Emmett lived in Forks. So the next day we call and told them about what happened to me. They said they'd do whatever they could to help. 3 days later I was still getting over the shock of it all when my mom, Renee, was killed in a car accident. I stayed long enough for the funeral.

Now I was getting off a plane and looking for Emmett, my brother. I now had to live in Forks with dad and Emmett. I really missed them.

I finally spotted Emmett bouncing up and down running toward me, full speed ahead. The bouncing might be normal looking for anyone else to do, but not Emmett. He was like an over sized HUMONGUS teddy bear, but I still love him.

We exchanged hugs, and I missed you's, along with I love you's.

Emmett led me to his Jeep that's when the questioning started…..

"So how was the flight?"

"How was mom's funeral?"

"How have you been?"

"Have the caught the guy yet?"

"The flight was long, the funeral was sad, I've been surving, no sadly the have not caught the guy yet." I answered all his questions.

"Bells, I know you said you'd take care of everything. Well I was wondering if you've taken a pregnancy test?" Emmett asked shyly.

"No but I need to stop and get one on the home, since its been two weeks…. Ok?" I asked nervously.

"Sure sis, whatever you need. I will always be here for you."

An hour later we pulled up at the house after stopping at the store. I was nervous about taking the test at first, but I knew I had to. After I came out of the bathroom, Emmett and I sat on the sofa and waited awkwardly for the ten minutes to be up.

Ten minutes later I pick it up and Emmett and I looked and the same time, and I burst in to tears. Emmett held me while I cried myself to sleep. My nightmare filled with that little positive sign that would change my life FOREVER!...

**AN: Sorry it's short I know I don't have much time. (**

**Sorry it took forever HOPEFULLY new chapter tomorrow?! We will have to wait and see. REVEIWS make me type faster… )**

**Goodnight all you Fanfiction readers. )**

**XXps.iloveyouforeverXX**


	3. Chapter 2 Rosalie

CHAPTER 2…

**CHAPTER 2….**

I woke up to a blonde, beautiful girl standing in the living staring at me and Emmett lying on the couch, with the pregnancy test sitting on the coffee table. She looked like she was ready to murder us.

"Who the hell are you??" she asked very angry.

"Um, im Bella, who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. Who does she thing she is, coming in to MY house and yelling at ME, when im obviously up set.

"Im Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. Who the hell do you think you are and what the hell are you doing her?!" Rosalie asked very very mad now.

Emmett chose now to wake up because of all the screaming. "Oh, hey Rosalie, what's wrong?" he could tell she was mad but he didn't know why.

"WHAT'S WRONG?? I find my boyfriend laying in the couch all snuggly with some other girl, who looks like she was crying, with a PREGNANCY test on the table. What do you thing is wrong with this picture? HUH??" she was really mad now.

"Rosalie, this is my SISTER Bella. Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie. Did you seriously thing id cheat on you? That crazy, you know I love you, Rosalie." Emmett answered calmly.

"OMG! Im so sorry, I should think before I freak huh?" she looked down shyly. "Um, do you mind me asking what's with that then?" She pointed to the test on the table.

"Oh, umm… I'll tell you but this is a secret, you cant tell anyone, ok?" she nodded so I continued. "Two weeks ago I was coming home from a party… im not going to go into detail, but I was raped. Then mom died that why im here. And since it's been two weeks the doctor told me I should take a test… So there you have it. Im pregnant from rape."

She just stared at me that ran up and hugged me. "im so sorry." She kept saying, I felt like crying all over again, and I did. Rosalie was really nice when she wasn't mad.

"Thanks." Was all I could say.

"Rosalie, I was wondering if you'd help her with all of the girly parts of it. I going to be here but I will need help to take care of my sis, ok?" Emmett asked very sweetly.

"Of course, you didn't need to ask. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." Rosalie said sweetly and smile at me. I smiled back, and fore the first time I thought I might survive this.

**An:**

**I know its short, but I will try to make them longer in the future.**

**Reviews please?**

**Love, **

**XXps.iloveyouforeverXX**


	4. Chapter 3 doctors office

SOORY it took forever for me to update

**SOORY it took forever for me to update.**

**Oh by the way I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Thx.**

**Now on with Chapter 3:**

**BPOV:**

Rosalie agreed to go with me and Emmett tomorrow to the doctor's office. I felt better about all of this knowing had people who supported me, and would be there to help me thought this. Rosalie really is a amazing person once you get to know her better.

She stayed for almost 3 hours just talking and getting to know each other.

After she went home I decided to go to bed, it'd been a long day. And tomorrow was going to be long as well.

**EPOV:**

Today was Friday, and Emmett had been acting weird all day, now that I think about it he hasn't been him self in almost 2 weeks. I wonder what's up, he would even tell ROSALIE!

It's about 9:00 PM and Rosalie was supposed to be spending the night with Alice but no one had seen or hear from her since she decided to go see what was up with Emmett.

Rosalie car pool up in the driveway and Alice came bouncing down the stairs. When Rosalie came in I just had to ask.

"Did you find out what's up with Emmett yet?"

"Yes" was her short answer.

"Well..."

"Well.. What??" I could tell she was getting annoyed. Whatever.

"What's up with Emmett?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you I promise him I wouldn't, it's personal. You'll find out eventually but for now just let him do what he has to. He under a lot of stress right now."

With those parting word she went to Alice's room. Leaving me to think about what she just said.

**APOV:**

Rosalie woke up and left early the next morning saying she need to go hang out with Emmett, and h-that she's see me later.

I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out.

**BPOV:**

At 9:30 Am the next morning, me, Emmett, and Rosalie where sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office.

Tell Charlie about the pregnancy was hard, but he knew I didn't plan for this to happen so he was going to support me and this child.

"ISABELLA SWAN??" the annoying nursed called.

We stood and followed the nurse to a room were they had me change in to a gown. Rosalie helped tie it in the back.

The doctor came in and asked some questions. Then took a test that would say if I was pregnant or not.

After 10 minutes of waiting she came in saying the words I dreaded the most.

"Congratulations, Isabella you're pregnant!"

After that every thing went black.

**I NO IT'S GOING FAST SORRY!**

**But I try to get a lot in to one chapter.**

**Next up date hopefully in a week or so.**

**SCHOOL starts MONDAY!**

**NO!**

**Well reviews motivate me to write more.**

**Give me opinion, criticism, and advice.**

**Thx.**

**XOXO**

**Ps.iloveyouforever**


	5. Authors Note Dont Hate Me

I know I haven't updated at all lately, but my laptop crashed.

On the bright side I will most likely be getting a new one for Christmas....

That's when the updates will come.

Please be understanding...

Please, pretty please, with sugar on top?

I will be your friend Forever!

Keep the reviews coming and i promise new chapters after the first of the year.

Thank you.

Xoxo


	6. Chapter 4 lunch

**I know you probably hate me, but I finally got a new laptop so updates should be coming sooner. I know what I have write so far is always rushed, but im just trying to by straight to the point. Don't woory, Edward nd Bella will meet within this chapter or the next.. everything is still in my head at the moment. Alright. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ps. I don't own twilght or any of the character.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Bpov-**

I woke up to Emmet and Rosalie trying to wake me franticly. It took me a minute to understand the looks on there faces. They looked scared, shocked, sypathetic, caring, worried, and a thousand othe emotions all at once. I was desperate to remember what had happen.

Then it hit me like a ton of brick being thrown onto my chest knocking the breath out of me. The party, th e rape, the crash, the move, the test, Rosalie, Emmett, the hospital, the result of the test, it all came flying back to me. I was pregnant, and had no idea who the father was. I felt like crying again and again. For me, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee, for my unborn baby… the list goes on and on.

After I calmed down a little bit everyone left the room so could change back into my close **[I suck at spelling... you know what the word supposed to be.] **and we could leave making another appointment a month from now. Rosalie and I decided to spend some time alone together so we can get to know one another better. So we drop a pouting Emmett off at home and drove to a local dinner where we sat a talked for a while, and got to know each other. She really was perfect for Emmett, they were so compatible it wasn't funny.

**Rpov-**

Bella really is great, I feel sorry for her because of the situation she's in, but she's been strong through threw all this, even when I blew up in her face. I still feel bad about that.

I think Edwards starting to catch on that something's wrong. Alice and Jasper haven't notice anything yet, but they're too raped up in each other to notice. It's only a matter of time till everyone figures out what's going on once Bella's belly started to grow with a baby in there. I'm not sure what she's panning to tell everyone, but hopefully everything will turn out alright in the end.

Bella and I where still talking about everything, at the moment I was tell her of our friends. Bella seemed perfect for Edward in my mind. Maybe they will get together. I was telling here about Alice's shopping addiction, when I notice in the corner Edward, Alice, and Jasper staring at me and Bella.

Well shit. They looked pissed. Why are they pissed? I should be pissed that they were staring at me and my new friends like that. I told Bella I was going to the bathroom, and got up and stalked over to there table wondering how long they had been sitting there.

"Hey guys you know it's rude to stare like that. I thought you had better manners than that. It's a shame." I said scaling.

"And I never thought that you'd ditch your best friends for some new girl." Alice said.

"Well I never thought that you'd be the jealous type. And by the way, that Emmett's little sister over there so you better watch it or you'll have to deal with Emmett. She just moved here because there mom just died and Bella had nowhere else to go. She a really sweet girl, maybe if you'd be a little less judge mental than you'd know that. So I'm going to go and finish my lunch getting to know Bella more. All of you better stop staring I swear to god if she notices' and becomes unconfterable I will personal kill you myself. Understand? Good." With that I stomped of back to Bella trying to calm down she already had so much going on the didn't need them to deal with too.

**So what did you think? I want the truth. Reviews make me write fast and forget my own personal hell on earth, school.**


	7. Chapter 5 First sightings

**I've been out of school today and yesturday, and just found out im out tomorrow because of a lot of snow here in Illinois. It's pretty awesome. It's cheered me up a lot. So I decided to update since I'm in a good mood. Thanks for the reviews and support. I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 5 –**

**Bpov:**

Rosalie has been acting a little weird since we started eating… She just excused herself to go to the restroom. I wonder if she ok. All of a sudden she's sitting in her seat again looking really pissed off. I wonder what happen between now and the time she left to use the restroom.

"Rosalie, are you ok? You look a little mad."

"oh, yeah I just don't really feel like being here right now. Do you mind if we finish up and leave. We don't have to go home yet, I just really don't want to be here right now." She asked back.

I told her that was fine and we got the check and were leaving when I looked around the dinner and saw 3 people starting at me, 2 boys, and a pixie like girl. One guy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked a lot like Rosalie, he had his arm around the pixie girl that was glaring dagger at me. She had to not even be might height, that's how short she was. And last but not least was a god! He had bronze hair that casually fell in front of his emerald green eyes that were enchanting.

Once I looked into his eyes I couldn't look away, and I kind of didn't want to.

Rosalie saw were I was staring at and started practically dragging me out of the dinner with a determined look on her face. It was a little scary to tell you the truth.

Once we got out side I demanded to know what her problem was.

"The three people you were just starting at in there are mine and Emmett's friends; Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Let's just say they don't know who you are and were mad that I was hanging with you rather than them. I actually went to talk to them when I said I was going to the bathroom. We had a big blow out and I'm really pissed at them right now, that's why I wanted to leave."

"Rosalie you could have just told me who they were and I could have introduced myself. It's not that big a deal." I told her sternly.

"It's not that, I was going to introduce you, but then I saw them glare at you, well most o them were, so I got mad and we fought. It should matter if your Emmett's sister or not. And you really didn't need to have to deal with them to, so I just blew up and thought we should leave."

"The care about you and don't want to lose you to someone else, I understand, they love you and were feeling threatened. I think it's sweet in a way." She really had a lot of people who care about her. I wish I had that.

Enough Bella self pity is bad, it's bad enough your getting pity from everyone right now, but you don't need it from yourself to. That's just to much to take right know. Maybe Rosalie was right about me having enough to deal with right know. God, she's smart. *sigh* What would I do without her here looking out for well being. God, my brother sure knows how to pick um.

So me and Rosalie got in her red BMW convertible and drove home to hang with Emmett.

**EPOV:**

Looking over at the girl sitting across from Rosalie, I couldn't believe it. She was gorgeous. She had long wavy brown hair that went half way down her back. She had amazing curves that would drive any man crazy with desire. Watching her talk to Rosalie, you'd think they'd known each other for years. But I'm almost positive that she's a new friend. I've never seen her here before, and trust me I would have remembered her. I don't think it's someone her and her twin brother Jasper have meat before, because he looks just as confused as I was.

Out of nowhere Rosalie looks up and smiles and looks like she getting ready to bring the mystery girl over to introduce us to her. My hearts going 90 miles an hour want to meet this mysterious angel. Just as she about to start getting up she freeze, and glares at our table. She settles back into her seat and talk to the goddess. I look over at my sister Alice and her boyfriend/Rosalie's twin brother, to she why she was glaring. I realized Alice was glaring back at Rosalie and the angel. I was about to ask her what her problem was, when Rosalie came over to give us a piece of her mind.

She told us that that was Emmett's sister and that there mom just died so she had to move her, and threatened us if we messed with her or made her stressed or uncomfortable, than she'd kill us herself. Most of this was directed at Alice. But it was obviously a warning to all of us.

She went back to her table and her and Bella got up to leave, Bella looked around the dinner curiously. When her eyes landed on me, it was like the world stop and the only people there were me and her. I felt a connection with her and couldn't look away from her sparkling chocolate brown eyes if my life depended on it. And truth be told I really didn't want to.

Somehow in that moment I knew that we were meant to be. We might have not even meat yet, but I just knew she was the only woman I would ever want mind, body, and soul. Forever.

I watched as she left the diner and felt a tug at my heart like she was taking it with her, and it would forever be her and only hers, always.

**Ok. So they meet. Sort of. They will officially meet in the next chapter I think. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Hopefully I'll write a longer one next time.**

**xoxo**


End file.
